


Of Marines and Morals

by AsceOfSpades



Series: Meetings [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, being misled even when your Devil Fruit keeps that from happening!, who doesn't love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsceOfSpades/pseuds/AsceOfSpades
Summary: She gets information on a Marine Captain that incriminates him, but it's really all for naught.





	

Months of waiting were finally going to pay off. The expressionless Rifu was crouched, slightly uncomfortably, but she barely felt it. She had been waiting in the forest of this island for about a week, knowing that soon, the prodigy Marine Captain was to show up. She did not know why he would be there, only that it was expectedly a confirmed visit. The locals had recognized her when she had arrived, which wasn’t ideal, but Rifu hoped that they had forgotten all about her by now. After all, news of Captain Coby’s arrival must have reached them by now.

She scowled. The 17-year-old was nothing but a disgusting pig. She had heard all about his dirtier, lewd acts from her employers, and from the photo evidence and the lack of a trigger from her Doto-Doto no Mi, she knew it was the truth. Behind his sweet smile and demeanor (and his wonderful looks- wait), he was just as cruel as any other Marine. But these thoughts were breaking her focus. She heard voices, and the 19-year-old listened eagerly.

“They said she disappeared in here. Think she could’ve left?” A voice, Lieutenant Commander Helmeppo if all information was correct. The pair were often together.

“She’s apparently looking for me. Why would she leave?” Rifu calmed her mind, focusing on hiding her aura from the Haki user. That human scum. They meant her.

“Because maybe she isn’t looking for you, Captain.” It was a marvel, really. Given the resources the Marines had, it was no wonder they had found her and her buyers. This is why she asked for payment beforehand; these things tended to go sour quickly. There was a beat before she heard their voices again.

“You’re sure about this?” That was Helmeppo. He sounded concerned, which was a switch from his typically stoic self. “You don’t really think in these situations-”

“You made this entire plan, didn’t you? As long as I stick to it, what could go wrong?” Rifu heard the grin in his voice and scowled deeply at the foliage before her, attempting to focus more of the twining veins on the plants than her quarry. A sigh and leaves crunching quietly were the only indication of Helmeppo leaving.

Working as quickly as possible, mostly because she was getting tired of sleeping in the jungle, she crept closer to the Marine Captain, being sure to keep at his blind spots. She knew he had Observation Haki, which is why she was bothering to cover her presence at all. He frowned and tilted his head to the left, and she took her chance. She darted forward, crossbow primed and ready.

“I know you let me catch you. Why?” Rifu needed to know; not only was her curiosity burning, but the Doto-Doto no Mi was nearly in control. It needed the truth.

“Because I didn’t do it.” That was unexpected. She snarled and waited for the bleeping in her mind, the signal that would add lying to his growing resume of shit. But there was none. She nearly dropped her damned crossbow.

“Sh-shit.” Too late she realized why she was here. They, the company who hired her, expected for them to tear each other apart. They both had to be done away with. The Doto-Doto no Mi was blaring in her mind, but she was sure it wasn’t because of the pink-haired boy in front of her. She threw herself to his feet and bowed deeply, forehead smearing in the damp soil.

“I am so sorry. This was not my intention. I thought-” She froze mid-ramble when she heard his giggle. He froze too, not expecting it. Rifu glanced upwards from her position, suddenly realizing a grin had found its way to her face. Slowly, she stood, and shouldered the crossbow.

“We haven’t officially met, hm?” She quipped, saving him from his apparent mortification.

“N-no, Tsuri-san.” He nodded his head.

“Oh please, Captain. Call me Rifu.”

**Author's Note:**

> Coby needs a lot more love than he gets.


End file.
